Cargo - Intro
by Drax
Summary: This fic is action romance based on the Alien Books and Films, with a dark plot and a twist at the end should make for an exciting read.


In this fic I own all of the characters apart from the Alien concept which belongs to Fox….

I would also like to mention that this short piece of work is a intro to the storey depending on feed back I will decide if it is worth going on with it. Well Enjoy….

(Each time a special symbol is displayed, it means go to the bottom of the page for further detail)

****

Cargo

A human is a star twinkling in the deep blackness of life, or so thought Co-pilot Jack Hammond of the deep space Corp. cargo freighter † Church, as stared out of the plexy screen of the cockpit in to the Deep Blue *.

As usual Captain Frake was the last out of the deep sleep chamber as usual, as the freighter neared there destination. It was Corp. regulations that the Captain get up before the rest of the crew, it was a slight infraction put in your record, but as Frake usually told people "f**k it!!". Frake burst through the cockpit doors holding his head.

"Hello Captain, had a good sleep" Hammond said with a note of sarcasm, knowing dam well that Frakes always had a stinking headache after a deep sleep. Well the crew liked to call it the deep freeze.

"Well, as good as can be expected" Frakes mumbled as he slumped in the main pilot seat.

"Ready to give the crew there briefing, Captain" Hammond said as he adjusted the controls ready for transmitting over the ships PA system. 

"All right Hammond, give them the usual briefing spec. But I've been ordered to keep the cargo a TOP SECRET matter, that's why I didn't tell them when we left Hurad" Frake seemed distracted as he gave the order to Hammond. He thought to him self, that he had gave this ordered a thousand times before. He had had to top secret cargo before as well. He always told Hammond what the cargo was before, know matter what. But this time he had the feeling that he better keep it to him self just this once. Frake and Hammond had been together since the alien trouble on earth, a few years back. Even though he had known Hammond all this time he was taking no risks, this cargo was too dangerous to make mistakes. Last thing he wanted was anyone finding out and causing a riot.

The crew and a platoon of twenty marines, the crew had been told that the marines were there as passengers and that they would be dropped of at a near by moon for owned by the military for manoeuvres, went about there duties before the main briefing which was always held one hour after every one came out of Deep Freeze. The crew felt a bit unease about the marines, but it was not uncommon amongst big corporations to be involved with the military in some way, in-fact in some companies the main source of revenue is military.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Space to you and me.

† A ship of this size average a crew of 40, in a emergency the ship can be run under minimal spec. with a skeleton crew of 10. On top of this the ship can also carry an extra 30 passengers. The ship also has a 300 ton capacity separated in to 3 bays. This ship has a class 2 Interstellar Space. drive.

There are at least 4 days before the Church reach it's destination so some of the crew which weren't on first shift were in the wreck room, playing pool. Before the one hour check in for the briefing.

"I believe that's another game to me Bob, severs you right for beating me before we went into the Deep Freeze" Wil Philips was quite pleased with him self. He rarely beat Bob at pool, but this time he was on a winning streak.

"Shut up Philips there's a message coming over the speakers" Bob was glad that he could use this as an excuse to stop playing with that gloating bast**ded.

__

"All crew members meet in the mess room in five minutes for briefing"

* * *

"Look Cook we were given orders to watch this thing so don't give me any of your sh*t OK, we all have to watch it so don't complain" Lyle said aggressively.

"OK OK, but I don't have to like it" Cook was nerves sort of man at the best of time's. Quite a lot of the marines in his platoon wondered how he ever got through the basic training, but he was one hell of a good shot so know one seemed to mind him.

"Don't worry Cook she's been well tided down, that bitch ent going any where soon, especially with that 30 ton steel rope we used to keep her tided down" Lyle was trying to re-assure Cook, but it was not working. There commanding officer had said before they left Hurad * was "_A scared marine is a dead marine_", so Cook tried to put his fear aside and just do his duty.

I suppose that he could be forgiven for just feeling scared this once. Because the cargo they were watching was an ALIEN QUEEN, the only people to know this fact was the marines and captain Frake. This mother of hell creatures the bugs, which once had infested Earth. This Alien Queen was going to start a knew hive on Delta 5. The military conjoint with the government have decided to start a special training camp for battling against the aliens on other worlds to wipe this demand race from the face of the universe. There is one question that you could ask your self will the universe let one race judge another.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Huard: A blue planet with a small moon, in the Eltra system. The church had picked up the marines and the cargo from here on the way to Delta 5.

* * *


End file.
